Rusty the Porcupine
"I may not be the hero my city wants or even the one it needs, heck not even the one they can tolerate but...actually maybe this isn't the best idea ever." ~Rusty the Porcupine Biography: Kelvin Cooper "Rusty" the Porcupine is an orange-furred anthropomorphic porcupine. Born vertically-challenged and without any powers or special abilities, his temper and feeling of weakness was strong from a young age. Things changed for him one day when he met a Emberman spirit (Emberman are people with fire powers, whose mischievous souls wreak havoc after the body dies). He struck a deal with the fire spirit and allowed it to hide in his body in exchange for its powers. Rusty gained pyrokinesis and enhanced strength, but his most noticeable feature is his ability extend his arms and throw long range punches. The farther the punch, the weaker the hit and the easier it is to counter. The deal came with a price however, as Rusty's abilities are dangerous to both others as well as himself, and the Emberman spirit only intensifies his anger making him prone to moody outbursts and bad decisions. A city boy at heart, you'll often find him perched on a balcony to practice some free-running or getting into trouble with his street kid friends. Appearance: Rusty is short even for Mobian standards, and the red hair doesn't help things at all. He has long spines that run down the back of his head and pulls a few of them up into a ponytail. Yellow flames are tattooed on the tips of his spines along with his hands and down his back. His eyes are purple and seem to always be flickering in annoyance. He wears gray fingerless gloves as well as a white tee under a long sleeved back shirt with a striped yellow vest on top. His jeans are gray and his shoes are green with a purple gem on the front (probably fake knowing him X3). Family: Jasper the Porcupine: Rusty's dad. He is a black furred porcupine who finds work as an explorer and bounty hunter of sorts, making a living on odd jobs ranging from locating treasure to protecting a goverment official. Like Lynnea, his work keeps him away from home most of the time and he can go months on end without seeing his wife and kids. As a father, he does his best to raise the twins but falls short sometimes thanks to not being around much and not understanding children very well. Lynnea the Porcupine: Rusty's mother, a proud business woman who sadly finds herself in the office and at corporate meetings more than with her kids. She has short red hair and green eyes and is usually seen in business attire or purple clothing. She usually is home on the weekends and tries to spend that time with her family. She is where Rusty and Aynoa get their attitudes from, however according to Jasper it goes back much further than her. She is sharp witted and very dedicated to her work and her family. Aynoa the Porcupine: His fractal twin sister, though the birthdate is practically the only thing they have in common besides being short. She is the more responsible and intelligent of the two, yet they tend to argue most of the time they are together. Being twins, the share a natural link with each other, being accurately being able to judge the other's emotions, thoughts, and location. Natalia the Gecko: Rusty and Aynoa's babysitter and nanny. She is a spunky 22 year old college student majoring in computer science. She has a petite frame covered in green and yellow scales and has purple hair. She pays her tuition by watching R. and A., though oftentimes she acts just as childish as they do. The twins do look up to Natalia as an older sister and will go to her with their problems even before their parents. Abilities: Thanks to the powers of the Emberman spirit Rusty carries with him, he has access to pyrokinetic abilities, along with enhanced strength. He can also moved at high speeds by kicking of the ground and firing a short burst of smoke from his hands to propel him forward. This 'burst attack' can also be used in hand to hand combat, increasing or changing the momentum behind his attacks. His signature ability is his ability to extend his arms in firey punches and swipes (Like the Werehog in Sonic Unleashed so just think that). This allows him to keep enemies at midrange where he can dart in and out using his burst attack, though it has its limitations and drawbacks. With intense focus he can fire a single beam of fire from his palms or condense the flames into small dual-daggers, though he prefers regular hand to hand fights. On his own time, he likes activities such as playing the saxophone and teaching younger street kids how to fight and defend themselves. Weapons: Rusty being a porcupine, has long claws and uses these as his primary weapon along with standard punching and kicking. The claws are about two inches long and fairly dense and difficult to break, however like Knuckles' "knuckles" it is possible. In the event that his Emberman spirit temporarily takes control of his body, he uses a chained-knife that resembles a kusari-fundo (two weights attached with a chain between them). One side is a small dagger and the other side is a weighted guard in the shape of a dragon head. Staying true to his momentum based fighting style, he bases his use of the weapon around slamming down the weighted guard and using its weight to carry his knife swings. Transformations: He hasn't ever come into contact with the Chaos Emeralds so he doesn't know if he can go super or not. Other transformations are currently unknown Weaknesses: Rusty is young and very prone to anger and moodiness making him difficult to work with. He also has no family with pyrokinesis experience and must learn everything through trial and error. His ember powers have weird effects triggered by his emotions, sometimes being counterproductive or dangerous The Emberman spirit in his body constantly tries to take over Rusty in order to have a body to utilize, and the two fight back and forth for control. Also the spirit retains all the memories of its former life, and Rusty will sometimes get painful flashbacks or 'relapses' of a life that's not his. Quotes: "Why the ponytail...cuz it brings all the ladies to the yard!" "I may not be the hero my city wants or even the one it needs, heck not even the one they can tolerate but...actually maybe this isn't the best idea ever." {When contemplating to help save his home city} "Why is it that every one of our interactions begins with a short pun?" Theme (Note: some profanity, younger viewers watch with discretion) Hedgehogs/Porcupines Despite being very similar animals, hedgehogs and porcupines are anatomically very different. While hedgehogs typically have three large spikes and short tails, porcupines have long and skinny quills and tails like echidnas. Porcupine nose's are flatter and more triangular and their ears resemble stubby cat ears. Hedgehogs are also much taller than porcupines; Sonic averages around 3ft 3in while Rusty is only about 3ft even. Porcupine have natural claws and are better diggers than hedgehogs. (Keep in mind this is only my perspective, no one has to follow these guidlines) Gallery Rusty the Porcupine.jpg RustyClaws.jpg Havok Team.jpg Trivia: Rusty has had so many different inspirations that brought him to his current design: inFamous, Bleach, RWBY, Fullmetal Alchemist, a book I am starting called Emberman, and many others. One of his ears faces the wrong way from where Aynoa was pressed against him in their mother's womb. He still has his childhood bear named Stuffwell (Still a work in progress guys, just gimme some more time please and thank ya!) Category:40DagreezKelvin's Work Category:Male Category:Porcupines Category:Charcters with Fire Powers Category:Team Havok